Książę Kwiatów
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Prince of the Flowers" - Chappy-the-Bunny] Coś, co rozpoczęło się jako spokojna drzemka w trawie dla Kise, przerodziło się w wojnę między Aomine i kwiatami.


Był piękny. Był cudowny. Dla Aomine Daikiego, Kise Ryouta był jak wspaniały kamień szlachetny o drogocennej i niewątpliwej wartości. I wiedział, że był jego. Całkowicie i bezwarunkowo jego.

Jednak w tym momencie Kise nie należał do niego. Nie, obecnie jego ukochany należał do ziemi. Należał do ziemi, która znajdowała się pod nim, należał do rodziny mrówek wędrujących poniżej jego pola widzenia, a nawet więcej, należał do trawy, która łaskotała go po nosie. Ale przede wszystkim Kise należał do kwiatów.

Był księciem, władcą ich kwiatowego królestwa. Aomine nie mógł zabrać im ich przywódcy. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

Kiedy zawiał wiatr, Aomine spojrzał na Kise z podziwem. Kwiaty musiały wprost ubóstwiać swojego pana. Sposób w jaki ich delikatne płatki pieściły twarz Kise, kiedy spał, zapierał dech w piersiach. Tak bardzo, że Aomine mógł fizycznie poczuć miłość, jaką go darzyły. Obudzenie ich spokojnie śpiącego monarchy byłoby egoistyczne, czyż nie?

Cóż, Aomine zawsze uważał się za trochę egoistycznego.

\- Ach, Kise, przepraszam – przeprosił bez przekonania Aomine.

Mimo że po przebudzeniu oczy Kise były ogromne, chłopak wyglądał na okropnie śpiącego. – Aominecchi… - wymamrotał – co ty robisz?

\- Dotykałem twoich włosów – odparł szczerze – ale wtedy się obudziłeś.

\- Ach, tak – westchnął Kise. Przewrócił się na brzuch, przez co zbłąkane płatki kwiatów skłębiły się w powietrzu. – Myślałem, że to robak czy coś.

Z jakiegoś powodu Aomine poczuł się poruszony jego oświadczeniem. – Nie myślałeś tak, kiedy dotykały cię kwiaty.

\- …Co?

Aomine przygryzł wargę, wiedząc, że później pożałuje swoich głupich słów. Ale był idiotą i nie podążał typowo za utartymi kwestiami. – Kwiaty. Kiedy dotykały twojej twarzy, nie miałeś nic przeciwko, ale kiedy ja jej dotknąłem, obudziłeś się, bo myślałeś, że to robak. – Tak. Aomine był zazdrosny o kwiaty.

Parsknięcie przerodziło się w chichot. Po tym Kise wybuchł czystym śmiechem. Był on tak potężny, że chłopak zaczął turlać się w trawie, podrzucając przez to w górę płatki kwiatów i pyłek. Był oszałamiający. Nawet bardziej oszałamiający niż przedtem.

Mimo że Kise uznał to za żart, Aomine brał to na poważnie. Zmrużył oczy, przekręcił się i przygwoździł chłopaka do ziemi. – Ryouta – odezwał się szorstko. Kise natychmiast przestał się śmiać. – Ja mówię poważnie.

Kise popatrzył na Aomine z zaciekawieniem i zapytał: - Mówisz poważnie o czym, Aominecchi? O kwiatach?

\- Tak, o kwiatach – syknął Aomine. – Nie chcę, żebyś był ich własnością. Jesteś mój, Kise.

Kise uśmiechnął się, ale widząc, że to tylko bardziej rozzłościło Aomine, szybko zacisnął usta w wąską linię. – Aominecchi, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to co teraz mówisz jest szalone?

\- I co z tego, że jest szalone, Kise! Kocham cię i nie chcę, żebyś dzielił się swoją miłością z nikim innym poza mną!

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Kise nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. _Mógł_ rzucić jeszcze jedną złośliwą uwagę, ale kiedy zobaczył śmiały błysk w oczach Aomine, wiedział, że jego uczucia były prawdziwe. Tak więc czekał. Czekał cierpliwie, aż Aomine ochłonie, choćby trochę. I w momencie, gdy jego ukochany przestał wstrzymywać oddech, z czego nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, Kise podniósł rękę i położył ją czule na policzku Aomine.

Aomine szybko ją chwycił i przyłożył palce Kise do swoich ust. – Kocham cię, wiesz o tym… - westchnął, składając miękki pocałunek na palcu serdecznym ukochanego.

\- Wiem o tym, Aominecchi – Kise uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem – ale one też mnie kochają.

\- One…?

\- Kwiaty.

To co się później zdarzyło było jak spektakularne widowisko, którego Aomine nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Silny podmuch wiatru dotarł do kwiecistego pola Kise, dając życie palecie barw. Aomine był zdziwiony i oniemiały, podczas gdy Kise znajdujący się pod nim tylko śmiał się ze szczęścia. – Widzisz, Aominecchi? Nie masz się czym martwić.

\- Huh? Dlaczego to mówisz?

Wiatr powoli ucichł, a poruszone płatki kwiatów opadły delikatnie na ziemię. Być może był to zbieg okoliczności, być może była to sprawka jakiejś siły wyższej, ale na włosy Kise i wokół jego głowy spadła odpowiednia ilość płatków, koronując go jak księcia kwiatów, którym był.

\- Dlatego że kwiaty kochają również ciebie, Aominecchi.


End file.
